kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Taris
Taris was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories. During the Jedi Civil War, it was controlled by the Galactic Republic History Taris quickly grew in population and importance as it was situated on an important hyperspace hub not far from the Perlemian Trade Route and was sometimes referred to as the "Coruscant of the Outer Rim." However, around 4,086 BBY new trade routes began to spring up that rendering Taris largely obsolete and the planet fell into a slow decline. In 3,966 BBY it was granted membership in the Republic due to its proximity to the Mandalorian war front and became an important base for the region's defense. To compensate for its lack of importance to trade routes, Taris had negotiated with Lhosan Industries who employed many Lower City inhabitants in their mining operations. However, after an increase in swoop gang activity and the massacre of an entire graduating class of Jedi Knights at the local Jedi Tower, Lhosan pulled out of Taris causing mass chaos as riots erupted across the planet. The political unrest resulted in all Jedi on Taris being recalled to Coruscant and much of the Republic military went with them. With the planet's defenses weakened, it made a prime target for Mandalore the Ultimate. His Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders rushed in and conquered the planet in short order, however there were many resistance cells using guerilla tactics to fight the invading Mandalorians. Eventually the planet was liberated by Republic forces and things returned to normal on Taris, though the planet had resumed its steady decline by the time of the Jedi Civil War. Upper City Erinnen Spaceport Despite there being a plethora of smaller landing pads scattered across the Upper City of Taris, Erinnen Spaceport is the primary spaceport used by off-world traffic. Novar Residential Ring Most of the residential areas of Taris are in ring shaped buildings with the bulk of the living spaces along the outer rim of the ring. The Novar Residential Ring in the Upper City is home to many of the wealthier citizens of the city-world. Sky Regent Hotel The most expensive hotel on Taris, the Sky Regent offers spectacular views of the cityscape and spacious suites for those who can afford them. The Starlight Cantina The Starlight Cantina is a popular gathering place for Upper City residents and offers live music and dancing in addition to food and drink. Middle City Doiae Residential Ring The Doiae Residential Ring is another of the city's many residential buildings, though this one is not nearly as well-kept as the Novar in the Upper City. Lower City Isoder Residential Ring The Isoder Residential Ring is another of the city's many residential buildings. Unfortunately, due to its location in the Lower City, its upkeep has fallen by the wayside. Javyar's Cantina Javyar's Cantina is a favored place for many Lower City residents who want to try to forget their problems. Pazaak is a popular game here as are the city's duelist matches. Rumors suggest one might be able to find work with the Exchange here, but those rumors are difficult to confirm. Undercity Outcast Village The lost, the forgotten, and the exiled often find their way to the Outcast Village in the Undercity. Living in abject poverty, the Outcasts eke out a primitive existance hiding behind fences and walls meant to keep out the rabid rakghouls that plague the lowest depths of the planet-wide city. Behind the Scenes *There is a +vendor in the Erinnen Spaceport in Taris' Upper City. Category:Planets Category:Galactic Republic